narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land Without Sound: Yakigakure's Meeting
Two Days After the Summit and Otogakure's Destruction "I don't know why you made this village into a democracy." Konmei noted. He had grown to sizes that rivaled Dan's own while on all fours. Chosho sat atop of Konmei, but her absence created an imbalance. Konmei shifted his glorious mane multiple times, expecting little hands to pull back. I hate to admit this...But I miss that little brat. Little sister, please be alright. Please... A horse compared to her. On his hind legs alone, he towered his brother. Casting his large shadow over Dan. His eyes lowered before he continued speaking proudly. "Those old bags don't have a clue about what's going on. They'll just keep offering higher tax's on the poor, a tighter police force, or, and this is my fucking favorite, Why don't we take the eldest of every family and add them to our military. Those heartless bastards. If I could just get my teeth around their meaty heads I'd-" Dan glared back. A spectral entity formed around Dan's face. Causing Konmei's fur to stand. "Jeez brother, you don't have to get your chakra so riled up, I was only playing." Konmei falsely chuckled before rubbing his head against Dan's open palm. Dan stroked Konmei's fiery mane gently. Each sending waves of love through Konmei's body. His warm flames wrapping peacefully around Dan's hand. These two had a spiritual link. It seemed like Dan's soul had split between six people. And he wouldn't have it any other way. They gave him strength. Their love and belief allowed him to walk a path filled with happiness. Konmei expressed similar feelings. He absolutely cherished everyone in his life. From Chosho to Yatsufusa, they all held importance. He'd risk his life for their safety countless times before. And through it, Konmei drew strength. "This village isn't an attempt for power. It's a home for everyone. So there is a requirement for a representative from each group." Dan's fur shivered on his shoulder. His beads warmly glowing around his neck, he could feel her embracing him. His Brother seemed at rest within his confines. A peaceful day. Something he needed from his near death experience in Otogakure. Dan had yet to sleep. Otogakure's suffering. The things his nose and ears picked up plagued his mind. Nightmares cursing him. "Brother, can I ask you something?" Konmei started. Dan looked back in acceptance. "How exactly do we know that our village hasn't already been affected?" Konmei's deep voice seemed hopeless. Suddenly his world darkened, people around him became shadows of their former existence. His heart weighed itself against fear. Who could they trust? "I mean...Everyone in Otogakure's embassy betrayed him so easily. One minute they called him their lord, the next..." He broke off. Dan himself sighed. He felt a similar way, but handled this burden. "We don't know. That's why they are so dangerous. They could be anyone from as low a rank as our servants to even a member of Yakigakure's board attending our meeting. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if half Yakigakure's council is coercing alongside Kurozome. A majority Yakigakure's population consist of those heavily damaged from the previous wars. So an ideal such as that possessed by Black Crown, well it might appeal easier with our people. Causing it to spread like wildfire. This whole building itself could be Kurozome's source of operations. Protected by three gigantic walls, in an isolated village's location, among war refugees. Heh, sounds perfect." Konmei shivered, Dan feeling his every vibration. My brother... He thought. Rarely did Konmei shiver. Especially in fear. "But I'm not worried. As long as we continue doing our all for Yakigakure while showing our love and resolve, Kurozome will not pierce us. A sword breaks before a stronger blade. And that is all ideas are. Swords to be used. I don't know if you noticed, but those who betrayed us continued to call us their lords. They believed in us until their very end." Konmei's body stopped. He remained at ease. Lord Yakikage...I can see why Yakigakure wanted you to lead them. Your heart uses the burden of others, to increase your own strength so you can protect those very people. Konmei smirked as his brother opened two gigantic doors. I don't know how much longer we have. But, as long as I spend it by you and Chosho..I'll die happy. Both brothers entered a large room. Atop of their palace, hidden among walls and passages, it had an earthly feel. Three walls, connecting to one another, and a massive window adjacent to its only door. The walls had paintings from all over, symbolizing Yakigakure's diverse culture. In its center, a large table stood. Surrounded by comfortable chairs. A man occupied each chair. Varying ages of course. The largest seat remained vacant until Dan sat. Konmei sitting besides him. Even sitting, Konmei shadowed his surrounding guest. "I called this meeting today to discuss Yakigakure's response to Otogakure's destruction. As you may already know, Otogakure was under attack during its first annual summit. As a newly established village, I was in attendance as Yakigakure's First Yakikage. Luckily, I survived alongside my brother. But in my survival, I realized that we required another meeting." Dan started. Yakigakure's democratic council nodded in agreement. He began to analyze every person in his surrounding. Attempting to detect any biological fluctuations. Their scent had painted vivid pictures for Dan. "Yes yes, I recently heard that Otogakure's survivors navigated underground. Pretty hectic. I send my condolences to those lost." An older man started. His gray beard nearly gracing the floor. "However; I fear that Yakigakure cannot handle any more refugee's. We are running out of land to sell. Our population continues to grow. Unless conquering surrounding nations is an option, I doubt-" "Wait a minute, This could be a golden opportunity." This one younger than before, his voice contained a high degree of excitement. As if he awaited for this opportunity. "Think about all our problems. Not enough land for so many refugees. Crime, military shortage. A damaged police force. My men cannot cover all of Yakigakure. But now that our enemy have eliminated our next door neighbor, we can use this opportunity. Build settlements in Otogakure. Send people over, have them help rebuild, assimilate Otogakure's survivors into our own. It's full proof." Dan remained silent. "Please," This time, a man wearing a Kimono with a folding fan in one hand spoke. his voice deep yet womanly. One of Yakigakure's noble family. "Let more riff raft carry our name. Even if we expand our borders, plant settlements, how do we know they will so willingly abandon their own culture for ours? I mean. Why help a future revolution occur? We built those three walls as a method of protectoin. But also, a boundary. This country, this great village is our home, no one else's." "Besides-" The old man spoke once more. "Other villages might now be too fond of colonization. Could very well spawn unfavorable views among other villages. We are already large. Encompassing an entire country. I say abandon ideas of expansion for now-" "Old man!" The younger man interrupted. "Do you now see this opportunity to grow?! To obtain strength. Should other countries step up, we fight!" "And where do we suppose we acquire this manpower for an all out war?" "Simple! We force my previous proposition. The first born of each family requires a specific amount of time in Yakigakure's military." "The people will revolt!" Another interrupted. His overly plumped body spoke greed and financial success. He cared little for people. He just feared losing his precious things. "I say our first priority involves those monsters outside that gate!" A man, the previous's physical contrast, poor and slim spat towards him. "Those monsters are people. If your family stopped hogging all our exports, We wouldn't have to resort to stealing." This meaningless bickering resulted for hours on end. All seemingly forgetting that their lord sat before them. Konmei listened as well. He wanted to speak up, but Dan held his fur in a way that signaled silence. But why? Konmei thought to himself. Why let these men bark insults at each other. Suggest preposterous ideas to one another. Attempt to get their ulterior motive across. Instead of demanding silence and respect. Konmei remained utterly confused. It made very little sense. Until...he noticed Dan's nose wriggling. His eyes closed. He only remained so when he wanted to access his blindsight at full capacity. Konmei had seen through Dan's eyes once before. And understood that Dan had two perspectives for vision. His eyes and his nose. Through his eyes, he could literally see what his nose picked up. Colorful aura's upon every object in his surroundings. Emitting a constant trail. Overall Creating an overall three dimensional map that layered atop his eyes received. Through his colors, Dan could literally read his surroundings. Biologically, physically and even their existence. But often, by combining his blind sight and regular sight, Dan lost split second fluctuations. A chemical reaction that released a specific hormone. It often happened in fight or flight. Where one's body suddenly piked and emitted a unique scent. This altered a person's color. By closing his eyes, Dan could perceive his blind sight easier. Seeing every change no matter how spontaneous. He also searched for any familiar scents from Otogakure... This meeting isn't for Yakigakure's future, Konmei thought. Smirking at his brother. It's so you can spot any traitors among Yakigakure's council. Even a pathological liar cannot mask his biological functions. And through such excitement, it will only increase. Dan got his answer.... His hand suddenly slammed against the table. "I have heard enough. We close Yakigakure's gates for now. I want every man, women, and child thoroughly searched upon exports and imports. No longer will merchants be allowed inside Yakigakure. Business shall be conducted outside, trading one for another, until I, and other Kage's obtain a better handle on this situation. Kurozome is nothing but an idea. You cannot stop an idea through violence." Category:Yakigakure Tales